


The Smell of Something Baking

by Sleingal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there's cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleingal/pseuds/Sleingal
Summary: “Today is the last day before the long holiday and I know you’ll be so tired when you arrive so I baked you some cookies!” Ruby grinned from ear to ear. Weiss felt her heart flutter at the small gesture of her hyperactive girlfriend.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 41





	The Smell of Something Baking

“I’m home…”

Weiss closed the door behind her before removing her shoes. Another tiring day at work left the white-haired woman fatigued from the meetings that happened today. She stowed away her shoes and peered into the hallway of their small house. She could faintly detect the smell of something sweet in the air. 

“Ruby?”

The sudden clatter of bowls replied back to her. Weiss let out a soft giggle and proceeded to walk towards the direction of the sound. Before she could reach the kitchen, a red blur of petals tackled her back. Luckily, she managed to stay upright while supporting the red bundle of petals in her arms. 

“Weiss! Welcome back!” Ruby exclaimed, hugging her girlfriend of two years. 

Weiss could detect a faint smell of chocolate from her partner and girlfriend. After a few minutes, Ruby lets off and helps her stand back up. Weiss now sees that Ruby is sporting an apron on top of her clothes. Both the apron and the cloak have traces of flour on them but Ruby didn’t seem to mind. 

Her days at work were getting tiresome lately. As the current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, the responsibility of reversing what her father did before falls on her hands. She demolished policies and rules that result in unfair treatment of the Faunus who work under the company. Slowly, Faunus’ perception of the company changed as Weiss did her best to provide proper treatment to them. 

With the responsibility for the Faunus, meetings with board members, and running the overall management of the company, the stress is starting to take a toll on her. She would admit that she’s overworked to the point where her girlfriend would often find her passed out on her table in the office.

Luckily, tomorrow is the start of a long holiday. Weiss gave out the memo that there would be no work during the holidays to ensure that her employees would spend time with their loved ones. Like any other company management, last-minute meetings and proposals are bound to be in Weiss’ way before she earns her well-deserved break. Weiss spend the entire day in the boardroom, meeting with investors and stakeholders of the SDC. 

“You’re home early.” Ruby pointed out. She pondered on her statement for a bit before smiling. “At least earlier than usual.”

“Meetings finished before I knew it.” Weiss stretched out her arms to wake herself. She gave a relieved sigh when she heard her bones popped. Ruby gave a wide smile before pushing the white-haired girl towards the direction of their stairs. 

“Go wash up. I’m just about done with your surprise!” Ruby giggled. Fortunately, Ruby got a break ahead of her girlfriend from her huntress duties so she decided to spend her vacation recuperating lost sleep while out on a mission. She’d also use it to practice her baking skills and whip up pastries for Weiss whenever she can. 

Before Weiss could retort, she found herself alone in the hallway of their apartment. Trails of rose petals led to the direction of the kitchen. Weiss just shook her head in defeat and went upstairs for a quick shower. Maybe being drenched in cold water can wake her up.

A few minutes after wrapping up her bath, the smell of chocolate became more prominent in the air. Dressed in a loose tee and shorts, Weiss then made her way down to the kitchen. 

She saw Ruby leaning on the oven. In her hands is a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies, which the brunette likes. Her blue eyes met the silver ones of her girlfriend before Ruby beamed a smile at her. 

“Surprise!” 

Ruby gestures to the tray in her hands. The chocolate chip cookies turned out pretty well. Its rich aroma filled their small apartment. Various shapes populated the metal tray while Ruby lightly set the pieces carefully onto a plate. 

“Today is the last day before the long holiday and I know you’ll be so tired when you arrive so I baked you some cookies!” Ruby grinned from ear to ear. Weiss felt her heart flutter at the small gesture of her hyperactive girlfriend. 

She is then reminded of the reason why she fell in love with her partner. Ruby is caring and would always put Weiss’ needs first before her own. On her days off from being a huntress, she’d sometimes drop by her office and watch her work. She’d bring homemade meals because Ruby knows that when Weiss gets to be too absorbed in her work, she’d often forget to eat. At times, she relented to her hunger but most of the time, Ruby had to pry her off of her computer to eat.

Today is no different. Knowing Weiss would be swamped with SDC work for the holidays, Ruby made sure to prepare a surprise for her girlfriend by baking some cookies. 

“Are you even sure that’s for me and not for you?” Weiss teased. She’s very aware of how greedy the scythe-wielder can get when it comes to cookies. Her pack of cookies became Ruby’s cookies after a puppy pout that puts the CEO’s resolve crumbling to the ground. 

“Hey!” Ruby whined. “You’re being mean again! Just when I took the time to set up a movie night.” 

Weiss smiled. Trust Ruby to know how to make a workaholic CEO relax. The huntress pulled Weiss over to their living room, where she placed the fresh batch of cookies on the table. The two of them plopped up on the couch while Ruby surfed the channels for a good movie to watch.

“How about this one?” Ruby paused. “I think this is about a girl who enters the castle of a beast to beg it to release her father…”

Weiss answered by snuggling towards her girlfriend, leaning her head on Ruby’s shoulder. She gave a content sigh and reached for the sweet-smelling cookies. Ruby took it as an approval and tossed the remote to her side while reaching for the cookies, and wrapping an arm around the CEO’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, congrats on reaching this part of the story! I found this while I was cleaning my files on my laptop so I decided to post this. I might do a second chapter for Hoodie if it reaches 100 kudos. You can read the short drabble here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158591
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
